Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) mirrors have broad application in beam-steering devices. Application of voltage and/or current can control a position of the MEMS mirror, and thus steer a beam in a desired direction. When the mirror is repositioned, however, it may “ring” for a time before settling in its new position.